Confesión Bajo Las Estrellas y la Nieve
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Dos historias que de se cuentan mientras la nieve cae, dos historias de amor que florecen ante las estrellas y la nieve.
1. Chapter 1

CONFESION BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS Y LA NIEVE.

CAPITULO UNO: ¡TE AMO!

\- ¡Por favor, dejé que me marché con una sonrisa! -Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Nanoha Takamachi, una y otra vez, en todo el camino había estado muy pensativa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Fate Testarossa.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? -Pregunto Fate mientras se paraba, haciendo que Nanoha hiciera lo mismo.

\- En nada, no te preocupes -Intentaba no preocupar a Fate, sabía que ella estaría dispuesta a escucharla.

\- Sé que Fate-chan me escucharía, pero, ella también ha estado muy pensativa, y no quiero incomodarla más -Pensó mientras volvía a suspirar.

\- ¡Por favor, dejé que me marché con una sonrisa! ¿Esas palabras son las que te tienen así? ¿Cierto Nanoha? -Nanoha abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por lo que Fate le había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que eso era? -Nanoha quería saber - ¿Acaso soy tan fácil de leer?

\- ¡No, para nada! Es sólo... -Pausó un momento mientras miraba al cielo -También estoy pensando en esas palabras, sabes... Cuando fui atrapada en el libro, tuve un sueño, un sueño en el cual, tenía una familia, mi madre me trataba amablemente y Alicia era mi hermana mayor... -Explicaba mientras seguía viendo las estrellas.

\- Yo... -Nanoha no sabía que decir, sabía que el deseo de Fate, habría sido ese... Tener una familia que la quisiera -¿Debió ser difícil cuando el sueño se rompió para ser liberada?

\- El sueño... Yo lo destruí -Nanoha se sorprendió por lo que Fate dijo -Sabes, desde el inicio supe que era un sueño, una mentira creada por el libro... Por un momento me sentí feliz, pero... Tu imagen siempre estuvo en mi mente... "Nanoha está halla fuera, luchando" "Está esperando por mi" Esos pensamiento lograron que yo destruyera el sueño y lograr liberarme -Mientras explicaba, había dejado de ver las estrellas y ahora observaba a una sorprendida Nanoha.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¿Así que yo fui lo que impidió que el libro controlará tu mente?

\- Exactamente, tu voz, tu persona lleno mi corazón y me dio felicidad, al igual que con Reinforce y Hayate, tu lograste llegar al corazón de todos -Nanoha estaba a punto de llorar por las palabras de Fate.

\- Las personas se van en algún momento, el mundo cambia también, tu, Hayate y yo también cambiaremos con el tiempo, pero... Nanoha, después de este incidente, me he dado cuenta de algo.

\- Fate-chan, yo también me di cuenta de algo, pero tengo miedo -Nanoha estaba nerviosa, pero Fate la abrazo muy tiernamente -Nanoha ¡No debes de tener miedo! Sabes... La partida de Reinforce me hizo darme cuenta de algo, Nanoha... ¡Tú eres mi felicidad, la que llena mi corazón, mi deseo, nos necesitó más felicidad desde que te conocí... Nanoha... Yo... ¡TE AMO! -El silencio por parte de Nanoha, empezaba a asustar a Fate, era claro que Nanoha no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de disculparse sintió como Nanoha abrazaba más fuerte.

\- Sabes Fate-chan... Cuando fuiste atrapada por el libro, sentí que moriría, el pensar que no te volvería a ver... Era algo que destrozaba mi corazón, luego después de las palabras de Reinforce me di cuenta que yo... También te amo -En el momento en que Nanoha dijo las palabras, la nieve comenzó a caer y las estrellas brillaron más.

Ambas estaban aún abrazadas, el mundo en ese momento no existía para ellas, en ese momento sólo eran ellas dos.

\- Sabes Fate-chan... Comprendo a Hayate-chan, es muy difícil despedirse de alguien a quien amas...

\- Lo sé Nanoha, detrás de la sonrisa puede esconderse la tristeza, Reinforce se fue con una sonrisa... Pero detrás de esa sonrisa también iba la tristeza del adiós... Pero... Si algún día yo tuviera que marcharme, me gustaría hacerlo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también pienso igual.

\- Juro bajo las estrellas y la nieve, que no importa cómo, protegeremos la sonrisa de la persona que amamos -Dijeron al unísono, para después sellar el juramento con un beso, su primer beso.

\- Muchas veces, buscamos la felicidad en las cosas materiales, cuando la felicidad se encuentra en el amor y amistad, esos son los tesoros que se deben de cuidar, la vida es como un tren, muchos subirán y bajaran, pero todos serán parte de la vida... Me alegro que mis palabras lograrán unir a esos dos corazones de amor puro y noble, con esto puedo irme al cielo sin nada de que arrepentirme.

Por favor mis pequeñas salvadoras... Nunca dejen de sonreír y cuiden mucho de la ama Hayate, espero poder algún día volver a encontrarme con todos -Fueron las últimas palabras de Reinforce antes de partir.

CONTINUARA!...


	2. Chapter 2

CONFESIÓN BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS Y LA NIEVE.

CAPÍTULO DOS: DESTINO.

La humanidad siempre busca con añoranza la felicidad, pero se equivoca mucho al pensar que la felicidad consiste en dinero, fama y poder... La felicidad consiste en amor y amistad, esas dos cosas te dan gran felicidad. Hayate Yagami sabía lo que era felicidad.

\- ¡Por favor, deje que me marché con una sonrisa! -Esas palabras aún las oía en su cabeza y en su corazón, se sentía mal, no había logrado salvar a Reinforce, eso le dolía.

Sus guardianes sabían que ella estaba muy mal, aunque aparentara lo contrario, ellos mismos se sentían mal por no haber logrado salvar a Reinforce.

En una de las visitas que Fate y Nanoha hicieron a Hayate cuando ella se quedaba sola, en donde le comunicaron que ahora ellas dos eran pareja, Hayate se alegró de corazón por sus amigas y salvadoras, pero si tristeza se reflejaba.

\- Hayate-chan, No deberías ocultar tus lágrimas delante de nosotras -Nanoha era honesta, sabía que Hayate sufría mucho.

\- Pero... No quiero seguir así... Preocupo a mis guardianes y a ustedes... -Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Fate y Nanoha la dejaban llorar, eso me hacía bien a Hayate, pero lo que no sabían era que uno de los guardianes de Hayate había vuelto a casa y vio escena, sin decir nada, guardián salió de la casa y fue hacia los demás guardianes, a los cuales no les dijo nada.

Y así pasó el día, Nanoha y Fate de despidieron de Hayate cuando sus guardianes llegaron a casa.

Los días pasaron, el guardián que había visto a su ama llorando, en ningún momento dijo nada, pero su corazón había sido destrozado al ver a su amable ama en ese estado " Si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo... Esto no hubiera pasado " Eran las palabras que Signum se repetía todos los días, quería hacer algo por su ama, pero que... No podía hacer nada.

\- Signum ¿Estas bien? Te ves decaída -Vita pregunto mientras comía unas galletas.

\- Si, no te preocupes... Sólo necesito algo de aire -Signum salió de la casa y se dirigió al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el ritual. Al llegar ahí, se tiró al suelo y entre lágrimas preguntaba miles de veces que podía hacer para devolver a sonrisa de su ama.

\- ¿Porque... Porque las cosas acabaron así? Reinforce... Lo siento... No puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice, no sé cómo manejar esta situación -Signum lloraba amargamente, al verse impotente, sentís que estaba fracasado como guardián, su ama estaba muy mal y no sabía qué hacer para remediar la situación.

\- Daría lo que fuera... Por ver a mi ama, sonriendo nuevamente, daría todo con tal de verla feliz... -Las lágrimas caían de su rostro, cualquiera que la viera no creería que es la líder de los wolkernritter, su aspecto Rudo había volado lejos. -Nunca he pedido nada... Pero ahora... Lo único que pido es que mi ama, sea feliz... Lo único que quiero es proteger esa sonrisa...

En ese momento una luz comenzó a brillar, Signum levantó la vista y vio con asombro que esa luz en realidad era Reinforce.

\- Tu deseo ha sido concedido... Gracias Signum por darme lo que necesitaba para regresar a este mundo, tus sentimientos son puros y honestos, debido a eso se me ha otorgado otra oportunidad y ahora yo te concederé un deseo -Reinforce había dejado de brillar y ahora estaba normalmente.

\- Y ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve con la ama... ¡Ve con ella! Devuélvele la sonrisa -Signum aún seguía en el suelo. -Te alcanzó luego.

\- Deseo concedido, muchas gracias Signum... Por esta oportunidad -Dicho eso Reinforce salió en busca de Hayate, mientras Signum seguía en el suelo. -Supongo que al final lo logré... Eso... Es bueno... -Dijo antes de levantarse y limpiarse las lágrimas.

Reinforce había encontrado a Hayate quien había salido en busca de Signum, la sorpresa de Hayate fue grande al ver a Reinforce.

\- ¿R-Reinforce? - Reinforce al intentar acercarse a Hayate, está retrocedió -No te acerques... Esto es otro sueño... Temo que al acercarme despierte... No puedo aguantar un sueño más...

\- Ama Hayate, soy Reinforce y esto no es un sueño, se me han concedido otra oportunidad, y ahora estoy aquí... -Sin darle tiempo a más Hayate corrió a abrazar a Reinforce mientras comenzaba s llorar, aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Reinforce... Estoy tan feliz... TE AMO -Soltó, mientras la tenía abrazada.

\- Ama Hayate, yo también la amo -Dicho eso Hayate miro a Reinforce y con una sonrisa, fue acercando su rostro al de Reinforce hasta besarse -Prometo no volver a irme de su lado.

Y así fue como las estrellas ya nieve fueron testigos de otro juramento.

Y así de fueron platicando hasta la casa, al llegar todos los guardianes a excepción de Signum se sorprendieron y se alegraron mucho por volver a ver a Reinforce.

\- Signum ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. A lo cual Signum asistió, ya estando fuera de casa.

\- Signum ¿Porque haces esto?

\- Proteger la sonrisa de mi ama, es lo principal, Reinforce... Tu eres su felicidad, ella te ama... No te preocupes por mí... Estaré bien, sólo déjame decirte algo -Se acercó a Reinforce -Si la haces sufrir, yo te mataré.

\- No te preocupes por eso, jamás lo haría -Signum asistió con una sonrisa -Lo sé, pero siempre es bueno decirlo. Ahora... Entremos a casa.

Entraron en la casa, después del regreso de Reinforce Hayate volvió a sonreír pero esta vez fue de manera sincera, Fate y Nanoha de sorprendieron, al ver a Reinforce. Pero estaban muy felices por Hayate.

"Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré" si la ama es feliz con Reinforce, está bien, yo también lo seré, no me interpondré en su camino.

Los sentimientos que siento, los guardaré muy bien y nunca sabrá lo que en verdad siento por ella, porque mi deseo es "Proteger su sonrisa" Y eso haré, protegeré esa sonrisa, aunque ello signifiqué, destrozar mi alma.

FIN!


End file.
